Resemblance
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: Whenever they would kiss, Italy could swear they were the same person. It was so natural, so beautiful and so nostalgic… It couldn't be anyone else but Germany, of that he was sure. GerIta and HRExChibitalia.


_**Title:**__ Resemblance  
><em>_**Rating:**__ K+  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ GerIta and HRExChibitalia  
><em>_**Summary: **W__henever they would kiss, Italy could swear they were the same person. It was so natural, so beautiful and so nostalgic… It couldn't be anyone else but Germany, of that he was sure.  
><em>_**Author's Notes:**__ My first take on GerIta. One shot for the poll.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>They were too similar, Italy often thought to himself. Their eyes and the way they acted, with those determined movements, while being delicate all the same. Their terrifying aura and their soft glances… They were similar sometimes Italy couldn't stop comparing one to another. But then there were times they were completely different individuals with nothing in common. Germany was never scared to approach someone he liked and he never hid himself while observing anyone else, Italy included, while that precious little boy couldn't muster the courage to go speak with him. Holy Roman Empire showered him with gifts at every opportunity, albeit he never said it had bee him, while receiving a single thing, like a sock, from Germany was a well-received rarity. But those similar moments happened with such constancy Italy could only wonder.<p>

He couldn't be.

Germany wasn't Holy Roman Empire. He couldn't be. Because if he was, wouldn't he have recognized Italy when they first met? Wouldn't he have kept that silly present Italy gave him so many centuries ago? Germany did neither of those things and Italy never found out what happened with that item he used as a present. They were different nations with different histories. Germany had no recollection of him whatsoever.

He couldn't be.

Regardless, Italy quickly became close to Germany – at least that's what he thought – as the blue-eyed nation surpassed even grandpa Rome in his list of favorite people. Germany was kind, once you got to know him; he really cared and was incredibly patient with Italy. No one, even big brothers France and Spain and much less Romano, had displayed so much patience and understanding of the Italian nation.

Before he realized, he was in love with Germany.

Of course, he often flirted with many people and seemed knowledgeable in the subject of love – Romano always laughed when Italy said that, no apparent reason – but he never intended to fall in love with anyone. Holy Roman had been his first and last love, that's what he always told himself. But he wasn't so sure anymore.

He couldn't be. Because Italy had fallen in love with someone who was completely different, while still so similar, to his beloved Holy Roman Empire.

When Germany returned his feelings centuries later, Italy was sure it was love and he couldn't be more happy. But the doubt and guilt often crossed his mind: did he love Germany only because he resembled Holy Roman and would his first love ever forgive him? Everything would be so simpler if Germany actually was Holy Roman. Italy firmly believed that, even though there was no proof and Germany didn't have a single memory back from those days.

He had to be.

Because then his guilt would wash away and he would love the same person throughout the centuries and nothing would be able to stop them. But the doubt persisted and the memories never subdued. His treasured memories would always be in his mind: every time Holy Roman had scared him, cared for him, blushed at him, smiled at him and that one single kiss… If there could ever be proof, it would have to be their kisses. Whenever they would kiss, Italy could swear they were the same person. It was so natural, so beautiful and so _nostalgic_… It couldn't be anyone else but Germany, of that he was sure.

He had always been.

He loved Germany and Germany loved him back. Holy Roman Empire would always be in his heart, treasured, but so would be Germany. His first and last true loves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ My first attempt at writing GerIta! I wanted to maintain a more serious tone, because while Italy is indeed a very upbeat individual, he isn't stupid at all, that's my head canon at least. This is my take on GerIta and HRExChibitalia. While I do believe Germany is HRE, I wanted to show Italy's (and the fan's) doubts about this subject and my initial ones as well. As a side note, please don't confuse Resemblance (GerIta) with another story of mine, Remembrance (FrUK). I love these two words, so I had to use them._

_Fieldings_


End file.
